Mineral High School
by Chika EmeraldFlowers
Summary: "SMA Pindahan ini terasa aneh, aku merasa ada yang    berbeda dari SMA ini. Keceriaan para siswa disini sangat berbeda dengan sekolahku"    dulu. Dan ada siswa yang menyenangkan dikelasku!" A HARVEST MOON FANFIC!.


Mineral High School

Genre: Romanti(low humor Y^_^Y)

Author:Chika & Blue

Rate & Disclaimer: T. Harvest Moon punya Natsume. Saya hanya meminjam chara nya! Kurang lucu and OOC, juga alur kecepetan! PM aku ya! Review if u like

_"SMA Pindahan ini terasa aneh, aku merasa ada yang_

_ berbeda dari SMA ini. Keceriaan para siswa disini sangat berbeda dengan sekolahku" _

_dulu. Dan ada siswa yang menyenangkan dikelasku!" A HARVEST MOON FANFIC!_.

Mineral High School

Hari itu Claire, putri seorang pengusaha yang tersohor sedang memilih sekolah tingkat atas (SMA). Claire tidak merasa ada satupun sekolah yang ia sukai. Semua sekolah pilihan ayahnya keadaannya memang bersih, tapi selalu saja, guru-gurunya kurang sopan.

Claire POV

Duh, hari ini aku harus memilih sekolah baru untukku! Alias SMA gituu! Tapi semua sekolah yang kulihat tak seperti yang aku inginkan huh! Aku dan ayah bahkan sudah berkeliling kotaku selama dua belas jam lebih.

"Pa, lebih baik kita pulang saja, sudah jam enam petang kita mencari. Bahkan dari jam enam pagi …"

Cerocosku pada papa yang tak hentinya menyetir mobil.

"Baiklah, sudah-sudah! Besok lagi saja ya?" Papa menjawabku dengan paras '_angel' _nya.

Aku mengangguk. Ucapku mudah sekali papaku menurutiku.

Normal POV

Lalu mereka pun pulang. Sesampainya di rumah, Claire melihat mama-nya sedang mengobrol dengan sahabatnya, Ann dan Karen. Claire berteriak gembira, sahabat masa kecilnya ada dihadapan matanya, setelah tiga tahun tidak bertemu (dari sekolah dasar).

"ANN! KAREN!" Teriak Claire dengan pita suaranya yang sudah seperti TOA

"CLAIRE! GOD! KAMU CANTIK BANGET CLAIRE!" Balas Ann dan Karen bersamaan (dengan berteriak juga). Claire hanya GR sendiri mendengar ucapan sahabatnya itu ==.

Lalu mama Claire menanyakan kedatangan Ann dan Karen ke rumah bilang, Ann dan Karen mau mengajak Claire sekolah ke sekolah pilihan mereka (Ann dan Karen). Serasa pas sekali, Claire sedang mencari sekolah yang tepat untukknya, dan TRING! Langsung ada dua sahabat yang membawakannya sekolah (membawa kabar sekolah, bukan bangunan sekolahnya yang dibawa). Claire pun langsung menerima sekolah itu.

"Claire, nama sekolahnya adalah SMA Mineral." Ucap Karen.

"Oia, sekolahnya mulai kapan?" Tanya Claire

"Besok, jadi sekarang kamu siap-siap ya!" Jawab Ann.

Lalu Ann dan Karen pun pulang.

Tapi, Claire kelupaan sesuatu.

"KENAPA AKU ENGGA NANYAIN RUMAH MEREKA? TERUS DARI MANA MEREKA TAU RUMAH AKU?" Claire membentak dirinya sendiri (sambil menatap tembok).

Besok adalah hari pertama ia sekolah. Datanglah hari besok itu sekarang. Hari ini. Claire sudah tak sabar melihat sahabat-sahabat lama-nya yang kemarin datang ke rumahnya. Semua hal sudah siap. Claire terlihat cantik, penampilannya, rambutnya diikat, memakai bando. Claire juga bangga dengan hasil _make-over _nya itu.

Claire POV

"BU! Aku berangkat dulu ya! Doakan aku menemukan sahabat sejati dan pangeran sejati ya Ma! Ups … Keceplosan Ma!" Lalu Claire pun berangkat ke sekolahnya, tapi ia menemukan satu hal aneh. Dimana letak sekolahnya itu? Ia pun murung di pinggir jalan raya, berharap ada yang melewati jalan itu agar Claire bisa menanyakan tempat sekolahnya itu. Ia pun bergegas lagi, tapi, ia berhenti sejenak. Ia melihat sebuah rambu pemberhentian bis. Ia pun diam disitu.

"TIDIIIIDDDDDD" suara bus berbunyi.

Claire tak segan menaiki bus itu tanpa melihat apa-apa. Lalu ia pun terjatuh. BRUK!.

"Umm… Kamu tidak apa-apa?" Ucap seorang siswa laki-laki (terlihat siswa karna memakai pakaian seragam). Lalu lelaki itu pun menggenggam tangan Claire.

"Aku apa-apa, LIAT DONG LUKANYA!" Claire marah kepada laki-laki itu.

"Maaf kalau begitu, tapi berdirilah, akan kucoba mengibatimu." Ucap laki-laki itu.

Claire POV

Uh, sakitnya luka-ku ini, gara-gara lari ga liat jalan nih _. Aku melihat ada seorang lelaki menolongku, bahkan ia menawarkan pengobatan (gratis) padaku. Aku mengangguk saja. Asalnya aku marah padanya, tapi itu bukan salahnya, aku marah hanya terbawa emosi (sedang lari malah jatuh).

"_Well… you really heal me, I will forgive not, I will punch my hand with your hand._" Aku menjawab dengan bahasa Inggris berharap aku disebut keren n_n**. Dia mengangguk. Aku pun diobati di bus itu dengan … So what? Hanya dengan mantra! Aku terbawa lamunanku.

"_Very nice, darling._" Aku tak sengaja mengucapkan itu. Ia hanya tersipu, mukanya memerah seperti strawberry.

"_Well thanks cutie!_" Dia menjawab dengan malu-malu.

Tapi, tunggu. Kenapa mobil ini tak terasa berjalan. Aku maju kedepan, tepatnya ke tempat supir. Aku tanya kenapa bus ini tak berjalan, apakah bocor atau ada masalah. Tapi setelah aku lihat jendela … , aku ada di LANGIT! Pantas saja aku tak merasa apa-apa. Tapi aku membaca plang "MINERAL HIGH SCHOOL". Tak salah lagi, inilah SMA yang Ann dan Karen sebutkan. Claire terpana, sekolahnya ada diatas langit.

Normal POV

Claire senang dengan sekolahnya , siapa orang yang menolongnya tadi? Ia pun kembali ke belakang, tapi terlihat ia sedang membaca buku, seperti sedang menghafal. Ia pun duduk saja. Claire memandangi orang itu, ia berambut putih. Matanya indah, ia seperti ingin memandangi terus matanya. "Kita sampai!" Ucap supir bus.

"YAAYYY!" Bising sekali suara murid yang kegirangan (kebanyakan murid baru).

Sekolahnya pun masuk.

* To Be Continued *

Chika:Akhirnya beres juga ^^!

Blue:Iya! New Story

Chika:Maaf kalau ada kesalahan, oia saya ganti pen name soalnya 'Amalia Blue Chan' kepanjangan _ hehehe…

Blue:Iya, tapi aku takkan ia potong dung!

Chika:Iya lach. Aku makasih banget sama Yuki, kak baby, kak OwlyBros, kak Domia Ryuugen, kak F4T3. Mereka dah ajarin aku bikin Fic yang benar ^^!


End file.
